User talk:Spriggins
Welcome Hi, welcome to Packers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aaron rodgers page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Hi. You are doing a fantastic job on the wiki so far and I have given you the bureaucrat/admin rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Page Hey, I was just browsing random sports Wikis and noticed how well done this one is. Just wanting to pass that along and tell you to keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 16:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Life-long Packer fan Made a background & wordmark logo for the "New Look" - let me know if you like/hate them, or if you have other ideas. I'm a life-long Packer fan, and I work for Wikia - but only just thought to look up PACKERpedia, so let me know if there's anything I can do. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 09:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Address Redirect Just wanted to let you know that there was an inactive Green Bay Packers Wiki at greenbaypackers.wikia.com , it only had 2 articles so I went ahead and merged the site with this one, so now this site can be accessed with either the address packers.wikia.com or greenbaypackers.wika.com . Keep up the good work man. - Wagnike2 18:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry that the timing didn't work out for the spotlight request you made through the request page. If you are still interested in a spotlight, you would need to meet all of the spotlight criteria. Right now the wiki would need to unprotect the main page (to at least protect only against anonymous users and new account edits), customize the community corner on the Wiki Activity page, and . Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these fairly minor changes and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. You might also consider asking for a spotlight in early august to coincide with the start of the football season again next fall... if that timing is better for you then you can just re-submit your request then. -- Wendy (talk) 02:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Just a heads up, a Bears fan User:Izzyfan recently vandalized your main page to put up a Bears logo. I reverted it, but you should be on the look out in case he returns. Also, every time I come on here it looks better and better. Those individual player portals are swank. My only suggestion is that perhaps a better header could be used for that section than did you know? Maybe something like "Past and Present Players" - just an idea. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 16:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I would love the promotion to admin! Steve.welch.7967 (talk) 02:46, February 6, 2017 (UTC)